Folle nuit d'appendicectomie
by cucumber-sandwiches
Summary: OS JezabelCassian. Quand Cassian a une terrible douleur dans le ventre, en bas, à droite... Oui, ce sont des choses qui arrivent, même aux assassins...


**Paring: **JezabelCassian**  
Rating: **heu… PG ? (c'est tellement fluffy que je vais pas metre PG-13...)**  
Disclaimer : **Hier soir je jouais au pocker contre Kaori Yuki, elle a mis en jeu son docteur névrosé avec le subalterne qui va avec et j'ai gagné mwahahaha ! Maintenant ils sont à moiiiii !! D'ailleurs, à partir de maintenant j'exige qu'on m'appelle 'Card Master'...  
(Mais non, ne soyez pas naïf… Tout est à Kaori yuki et je ne me fait pas de sous avec)

**Remerciement : **au livre de sémiologie chirurgicale de ma colloc', sans lequel rien de tout cela n'aurait été plausible… XD (et encore, je doute que ce soit d'une rigueur scientifique à toute épreuve…)

**Note :** le catgut c'est un fil à base de boyaux animaux (maintenant il en existe des synthétiques, mais nous sommes à la fin du XIXème, les enfants) utilisé pour faire les sutures sous la peau; les fils se résorberont sans qu'on ait à les enlever puisqu'il sont d'origine organique…

(**re-note:** vous faites comme si vous ne voyiez pas que Cassian est OOC, hein... pareil pour Jezabel, d'ailleurs... -.-;;)

Ecrit en mars 2007 pour le thème «Dites ahhh… » de la communauté **30 baisers**

et corrigé par** Loua**, merci Loua :)

(quoi le titre est naze ? oui, le titre et naze et j'assume !)

_**Folle nuit d'a … ppendicectomie…**_

Aaaah ! Putain ! Ca recommence ! Merde, merd-heuuu, j'ai maaaaaal-heu ! Là… Ok… Calme… On respire… je vais bien, je sens rien du tout, je pète la forme, youpi… gnnn… ça marche pas des masses comme méthode…

- Quelque chose ne va pas Cassian ?

Ah, non, pas ça… Soyez gentil, doc', là j'ai fini ma journée, je suis sur le point de partir, laissez-moi souffrir tranquille, quoi…

- Tu as mal au ventre ?

- Non, j'fais la danse de la pluie…

Il soupire et se lève. Et s'approche dangereusement.

- Je vais bien ! Je vais bien ! C'est pas la peine de…

- Ton sens de l'humour étant encore plus déplorable qu'à l'accoutumée, c'est légitime que je m'inquiète pour ton état de santé… il dit l'air de plutôt s'en foutre royalement de mon état de santé en tendant la main vers mon front.

Je me recule prudemment.

- Ca va j'vous dis !

- Cassian… Je ne vais pas t'énucléer, je veux juste voir si tu as de la température…

Il pose une main sur mon épaule pour pas que j'me barre et son autre main sur mon front... Je décide de me laisser faire parce qu'après tout ce serait pas plus mal si il pouvait me donner un médoc ou je sais pas quoi parce je suis pas une mauviette mais là quand même… Et puis aussi parce que, finalement, sentir ses mains sur mon visage, c'est pas tellement désagréable…

- Hummm… il fait avant de prendre mon poignet et sortir sa montre.

Y a pas à dire, il a l'air vachement sérieux quand il joue au docteur…

- Tu as vomi, récemment ? il me demande en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre, comme s'il avait froid.

- Heu…

- C'est pas la peine de rougir comme ça… Je te demande si tu as vomi, ce n'est tout de même pas incroyablement intime, si ?

- … Hier… hier matin… pendant la nuit en fait…

Et les autres cartes à jouer se sont foutues de ma gueule, comme d'habituuuude… _« Et voilà, c'est ça de picoler quand on a pas encore de poils au menton. », «C'est rien mon p'tit Cassiounet, à ton âge c'est normal d'avoir des problèmes de digestion, c'est parce que t'as pas fait ton rototo après manger, mwahahaha. »_ Et mon poing dans vo't gueule bande de connards ? En plus j'avais pas bu ce soir-là. Presque pas…

- Donc ça fait deux jours que tu nous traînes ça… Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt…

- Mais-heu…

- Retire ta chemise.

- QUOI ?

- Pfff… bon… déboutonne juste le bas de ta chemise, ça te va?

Après bientôt six mois sous ses ordres, j'ai appris qu'il pouvait s'avérer dangereux de contrarier Jezabel Disraeli… Je m'exécute…

Il pose sa main sur mon ventre, en bas, à gauche. Sa main est chaude et… heu… ma foi, c'est pas désagréable… Puis il lui déplace vers la droite…

- WAHHHHH !! Putain de docteur sadique ! Arrête ! J'ai maaaal !!

La vaaache-heu, j'ai l'impression que ça fait encore plus mal quand il arrête d'appuyer ! Je vais crever… Et lui, très calme…

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, c'est une belle appendicite aiguë… C'est normal à ton âge…

Oh, non, pas vous aussi doc', un peu de respect pour ses aînés, merde…

- Je te l'enlève ?

- … Quoi ?

- Ton appendice vermiforme.

- … Ma… quoi ?

- Ton appendice vermiforme… ou iléo-caecal, si tu préfères…

- Heu… vous savez, vous, vous avez fait médecine… moi, mon truc c'est plus le funambulisme, le lancer de couteau, tout ça…

- Tu sais quand même ce que c'est que le caecum, non ?

- Bien sûr, je passe mon temps libre à apprendre par cœur tous vos bouquins…

Il soupire.

- Tu sais ce que c'est qu'un intestin ?

Mais oui, doctor, prenez-moi pour un con, je vous en voudrai pas…

- Y parait que c'est un truc rose qu'on a dans l'ventre…

- Et bien il y a un bout de l'intestin qui ne sert pas à grand-chose et finit en cul-de-sac ; c'est l'appendice vermiforme. Une appendicite est une inflammation de ce diverticule. C'est clair ?

- Bheu… ouais… je… Attendez !! Vous voulez m'enlever un bout d'intestin ?!

- Oui, bien s…

- Me touchez pas, chirurgien dément ! je gueule en me ruant vers la porte, avant de me plier en deux à cause de cette douleur qui me transperce le ventre.

Jezabel vient s'appuyer contre la porte et me regarde souffrir d'un air détaché.

- Tu sais ce qu'est une péritonite, Cassian ? Une infection du péritoine, membrane séreuse de l'abdomen, très douloureux, rapidement mortel… souvent due à une appendicite non traitée…

- 'sayez pas de m'embobiner… J'ai juste un peu mal au ventre, si vous étiez sympa vous m'passeriez deux trois médocs et…

- C'est une opération très simple, très rapide. J'étends un drap sur mon lit, tu t'allonges, je t'endors, je t'opère, et tu te réveilles comme une fleur demain matin.

- C'est ça oui, vous me proposez de dormir tranquillement pendant que vous jouez avec un scalpel dans mon ventre ? C'est gentil, mais contrairement à certains chuis pas suicidaire !

Y a un éclat un peu effrayant qui passe dans ses yeux.

- Zenopia mis à part, je suis sans doute le chirurgien le plus habile du Royaume !

- J'veux bien vous croire, doc', c'est juste que je suis pas sûr – sauf vot' respect – que vous soyez le plus sain d'esprit… Laissez-moi sortir !

Il plisse un moment les yeux avec son regard de tueur, et un instant j'ai peur d'avoir été un peu trop irrespectueux pour ma sécurité… Puis il ouvre la porte en grand.

- Je t'en prie, Cassian, tu as fini ta journée, tu es libre. Je te dirais bien bonne nuit, mais je doute que la douleur te laisse dormir. Humm, d'ailleurs il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je te dise simplement adieu, car je pense que demain matin tout ça aura bien évolué en péritonite, et tu auras tellement mal que tu ne pourras même pas te lever, et comme je suis rancunier, j'interdirai à mes collègue de te soigner. Entouré des médecins les plus qualifiés de notre temps, tu mourras d'une septicémie et Zenopia pourra enfin prélever ta glande hypophysaire, qu'il découpera en lamelles pour l'observer au microscope, quant à moi, je mettrai ton foie dans un bocal de formol avec une étiquette 'cirrhose infantile 1896' et je le rangerai dans ma collection, sur cette étagère… Bonne nuit et adieu, donc…

- Mais... mais… heu… C'est indispensable de m'opérer maintenant ? Ca peut vraiment pas attendre demain ?

- Non seulement le plus tôt sera le mieux mais en plus… ta résistance m'a donné envie de t'embêter…

Et il a l'air de trouver ça drôle en plus. Je rends les armes. Je soupire, je balance ma casquette sur son fauteuil et je fini de déboutonner ma chemise. A la grâce de Dieu…

- C'est bien, tu deviens raisonnable…

Hey, c'est que j'ai vachement le choix, là…

OoOoOo

Je me réveille avec encore cette foutu douleur dans le ventre, en bas, à droite. Mais moins qu'hier, beaucoup moins qu'hier… Et puis je suis bien. Le lit me semble plus chaud et plus confortable que d'habitude. Et puis le dortoir est silencieux, alors que le soleil est déjà pas mal levé – ce qui n'est pas normal. Et puis il y a des bras qui entourent ma taille – ce qui n'est pas normal _du tout. _

Attends… Hier soir, Jezabel, intestin, scalpel, chloroforme, opération, tout ça… Ok, c'est bon, je me rappelle.

Ce qui veut dire que le lit dans lequel je me trouve, c'est celui de Jezabel. Humhum. Et que les bras qui me serrent sont ceux de Jezabel. D'accord.

Je me pince.

Non, ça va, je dors pas.

Pendant un moment, je bouge pas, de peur de le réveiller, puis je lève délicatement son bras et me tourne vers lui.

Putain, qu'il est beau, mon docteur, quand y dort ! Il est beau tout le temps, c'est vrai, mais là… Son visage calme… Il a tellement l'air d'un gamin. Y a ses cheveux étalés n'importe comment sur l'oreiller, avec des mèches qui partent se balader sur son visage. Y a les draps un peu froissés qui se barrent, qui laissent voir dessous le tissu satiné de son espèce de robe de chambre – kimono, j'crois qu'il appelle ça…

D'un coup un truc qui me turlupine… Je suis habillé comment, moi, là ?

Après examen, j'ai une chemise déboutonnée trop grande pour moi, appartenant donc sans doute à Jezabel.

Et c'est tout.

Ca mérite que je me repince un coup je crois.

- Hum… arrête un peu de t'agiter comme ça…

Wah, y se réveille ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire quand il verra que je suis à moitié à poil dans son lit ?!

…

C'est vrai qu'en même temps c'est lui qu'y m'y a foutu, dans son lit...

Il baille, il s'étire, il me sourit.

- C'est bon, tu es encore vivant, tu auras survécu au scalpel du chirurgien le plus aliéné du Royaume ?

- Vivant, peut-être, mais y a rien qui me prouve que vous m'avez pas enlevé trois ou quatre reins…

Il rit.

- Au moins une bonne demi-douzaine… Juste pour information, ton appendice était ignoblement infecté, il se serait perforé, je ne t'aurais pas donné deux jours… J'ai bien fait d'insister…

- Vous m'avez vraiment enlevé un bout d'intestin ? je fais en regardant la cicatrice qu'il a laissée en bas de mon ventre. Whao, c'est vachement bien recousu !

- Je me tue à te répéter que je suis le meilleur chirurgien d'Angleterre – donc du monde…

- Heu… doc'…

- Humm ?

- Heuuuuu…

- Quoi, Cassian ?

D'un coup j'me sens très bête… J'étais sur le point de lui demander pourquoi j'étais juste habillé d'une de ses chemises. C'est con, je sais bien que il m'a demandé de me foutre à poil pour m'opérer… et puis il allait pas s'amuser à me remettre mes fringues après… alors y m'a juste passé une chemise avant d'me mettre au pieu, c'est tout, et j'ai pas de raison de paniquer...

Mais _pourquoi _dans _son_ lit ?

Bon, je vais pas me plaindre quand même, j'aurais pas apprécié qu'il me foute par terre ! Pourquoi je me prends la tête comme ça pour des trucs comme ça, bon sang ?

D'accord… D'accord… Mais ses bras autour de ma taille alors ?

Et pourquoi je commence à rougir tout seul ?

- Quoi, Cassian, répète doctor, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Oh, non non, rien… c'est juste que… heu…

Vite, trouver un truc à dire, n'importe quoi…

- Je me demandais comment ça se passait une aponseptonie, voilà…

- Une _appendicectomie_, il fait avec un sourire radieux. Et bien c'est très simple, après avoir incisé la peau sur…

Je me félicite intérieurement, j'ai réussi du même coup à changer de sujet et à le mettre de bonne humeur… Le seul problème c'est que maintenant je suis obligé de me taper un discours sur l'aponcepticomie, ou je sais plus son nom…

Un quart d'heure maintenant. Un quart d'heure qu'il m'assomme à grand coup de fosse iliaque, de péritoine, et autres mots totalement inconnus du pauvre assassin de bas étage que je suis… Pour lui faire plaisir je fais un peu semblant de suivre…

- … et j'ai fait une suture intradermique avec du catgut numéro…

- Gneu quoi ?

- Ah, le catgut, et bien c'est une sorte de fil…

Nan, c'était pas le mot catgut que je comprenais pas, c'était le mot 'suturintradèrmik' … Remarque, le mot catgut non plus…

- … mais contrairement à ce que son nom pourrait laisser entendre, ce n'est pas fait à partir d'intestins de chats, mais de moutons…

Hu… Attends… Il a dit quoi là ?

- QUOI ? Des intestins de moutons ?!

Il passe une main derrière sa nuque et détourne le regard.

- Oui… oui, je sais… c'est assez… ignoble… J'essaie de ne pas y penser quand je m'en sers…

De quoi il parle, là ? Certainement pas de la même chose que moi…

- Doctor ! Tu as remplacé _mes_ intestins par des intestins de moutons ?

- … Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Tu viens de dire que tu avais mis des intestins de mouton dans mon ventre !

- Mais j… Mais… tu…

Et il se met à se marrer. Mais se marrer… un vrai fou rire.

- Mais, quoi doc', rigole pas ! C'est pas drôle ! C'est dégueulasse ! Je suis sûr que ça a plein de maladies un mouton !

- Bwahahahahaha !

Si y a un truc de drôle, j'ai vraiment pas pigé. Ca doit être de l'humour de médecin… Je renonce à essayer de comprendre et le laisse se gondoler tout seul.

Finalement il se calme et il pose sa tête sur les draps près de ma poitrine, en souriant.

- Vraiment, Cassian, si c'est pour te sauver la vie je ne vois plus aucun inconvénient à utiliser du catgut…

Je mets quelque seconde à percuter. Utiliser du catgut… donc, des intestins de moutons… donc trucider de pauvres petits moutons… aucun inconvénient… pour me sauver…

Venant de lui, c'est... who…

Je pique un fard.

Jezabel se redresse un peu avec regard légèrement inquiet.

- Ca va bien, Cassian ?

- Je… oui… ça va… c'est juste qu… jamais… Depuis qu'on se connaît, jamais tu m'avais dit un truc aussi gentil !

- Ah… il fait en baissant la tête – et ses mèches grises viennent cascader devant ses yeux. C'est que… je ne suis pas… très démonstratif… Du moins… je ne le suis plus…

J'ai une violente envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Je me retiens. Enfin, juste un peu trop tard, j'avais déjà amorcé un mouvement…

- Wahïe !

- Tu as mal ?

- C'est rien, c'est rien… ça tire un peu, c'est tout…

- Je te donnerai des calmants, tout à l'heure… En attendant…

Il se penche sur mon ventre… et dépose un baiser sur ma cicatrice.

- Il parait que ça soigne tout, il se justifie comme un gamin en rougissant un peu. Ca marche ?

Ca pour marcher… Je suis sûr que tout les intestins de moutons du monde me feraient pas cet effet-là


End file.
